


I Died and Woke Up a Pokemon

by JRYang



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cloud Pokemon, Cute, Elvira - Freeform, Evolution, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Legendary Pokemon, Mana - Freeform, Original Pokemon Region, Other, Overpowered MC, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Polyver Region, Reincarnation, Sunephi, fanmade Pokemon, keegan - Freeform, reincarnated as a Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRYang/pseuds/JRYang
Summary: One moment I was in bed, trying with all my might to breathe and the next I'm waking up on an island full of pokemon. To put it simply, I died and woke up a Pokemon.Updates every Sunday.Please feel free to comment and send love. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: original pokemon character & original male character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first piece posted on AO3 and I hope you like it. I have a Wattpad account where you can find more original works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life hasn't been kind and when she finally dies, she's surprised what's waiting for her.

I was so bored. I sat in my bed with the stiff, itchy sheets and the lumpy pillows behind me. I had a lap table and pad and pencil. I doodled as I waited and checked the clock for the thousandth time. I had already waited an hour for him to arrive. I looked down at my notepad and winced. This drawing was bad. I huffed and tore out the page, crumpled it into a ball and attempted to chuck it in the bin. My weak throw completely missed the lid, but I had at least managed to hit the thing. I returned to a new drawing and sketched the outline of a human face. I was so absorbed in the new drawing that when I heard an 'ahem', I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked up and met Dr Morrison’s sludge green eyes.  


"Good afternoon. How are you feeling today?"  


Dr Morrison was a middle aged man with greying, thinning hair and a lanky frame. He was of average height at 5 feet 8 with dark brown hair and pond sludge green eyes. You’d think he would be a pretty average doctor, but the way he dress said the exact opposite. Today he wore a yellow and purple checked tie over a bright fluorescent pink and blue striped shirt under his white doctor's coat. He flipped through the chart at the end of my bed and looked through the reports written by nurses and other doctors over the week.  


"I'm okay today, just a little tired after waiting. There was some pain this morning when I got up but other than that, I've been feeling better." I replied and he flinched at my little jab. I knew that doctors were very busy and that there was always a backlog of patients, but I had been waiting for nearly two hours.  


"That's good, very good. Yes, I'm very sorry about that. You seem to be reacting well to this new medication, although, I would adjust the prescription a bit to balance out your reactions." Dr Morrison wrote his own notes on the chart and then placed it back at the end of the bed. "Would you mind if I listened for a minute."  


"Sure, why not." I shrugged off the fluffy dressing gown and leaned back into my pillow. There was a cold touch as Dr Morrison placed the end of the stethoscope on my chest and listened. He hummed as he listened.  


"Your heart sounds good. Although the blood flow is a little weak, it's the same as usual. Your lungs aren't great, they sound like they're having trouble taking in air. I would recommend a little time with the nasal cannulas and the respirator tonight, if you feel like you need it." He reported after checking my condition.  


"I'm feeling fine, I don't think I need any support at the moment." I replied, it was true.  
I felt better than I had in a while and didn't want to bother with all the tangling tubes. Dr Morrison shrugged and readjusted his coat.  


"Well, that's all for today, I'll tell the nurses your new prescription. I'll see you in a couple of days and I hope you stay feeling better. Oh, and here's what you asked for." He said before placing a little box on my hospital bed table. He nodded and left the room promptly.  


I sighed and relaxed back into my lumpy pillows. I pressed the button beside my bed and a nurse came in, looking a little flustered.  


"Hey, sorry, nothing urgent. I just wanted to get back my screens." I asked and she looked rather annoyed.  


"Fine, here they are." The nurse retrieved them and placed them on my table. I grabbed them quickly and turned on my computer. I logged into my Netflix account and continued the anime I had been watching before the nurse had come in and confiscated my screens. She had informed me that the doctor was expected soon and left me with nothing to do. I waited for nearly two hours and the check-up took less than 20 minutes.  


But that was hospital life for you. I was used to it. I'd been in this hospital since I was abandoned at its doors as a new-born. I was an orphan. Left outside the hospital because my family couldn't find the money to take care of me. I had an undiagnosed lung condition that effected my physical ability and could kill me at any time. Doctors had me on a myriad of drugs, pills and prescriptions that managed my condition enough to keep me alive. Having an unknown, uncertain lung condition that could kill me at any time put off any prospects of adoption. I was nearly 16 this year and had barely left my hospital room. I had special funding from the council and was given home schooling to read and write and I was given an allowance to pay for entertainment purposes.  


I had so little physical stimulus and most of my time was spent online, writing online stories and communicating with friends from all around the world with similar conditions. But at this moment I was relaxing, watching a good anime and snacked on some smuggled treats. For all his odd fashion sense and random speech patterns, Dr Morrison was a good doctor. Good enough for me to bribe. I popped in a chocolate.  


Because of my weak lungs, I had a strictly controlled diet to monitor my weight and the strain on my lungs. I life didn’t amount to much, stuck in this room, and although I had the whole internet to explore, things got rather lonely. I had close relations with the regular nurses and doctors, but they were adults. I had no friends my age, any young people here usually got released soon or moved. This was a very small, specialised hospital and I was always the one left behind.  


I had lost track of time when the nurse came back in again. I didn't particularly like this older nurse. She was new to this department and strict. While watching the anime, it had already turned dark outside, and curfew was enforced. Lights were turned off and patients were put to bed like children at 9pm sharp. This was the only thing they were on time about. The older nurse took my laptop, ipad and iphone and stored them in the usual cabinet across the room.  


I got comfortable on the lumpy mattress and this a stiff duvet and closed my eyes. I often found it hard to fall asleep, to breathe in and out in a rhythm. While I tried to sleep, my mind often wondered to darker thoughts. In the darkness of night, my fears and doubts consumed me. What am I going to do tomorrow? How long do I have? Am I going to die? During these silent periods, I often found myself thinking about what my life could've been like if I didn't have this mysterious condition. Would my family have wanted me? Probably. I was abandoned at this hospital because of this condition. While these thoughts circled in my head, I felt the pull into unconsciousness and faded into sleep.  


I jerked awake and clutched at my chest. I clawed and spasmed in pain. On a daily basis I had constant pain and trouble breathing, but this was a whole new meaning of pain. My chest was burning, and I panicked. I reached for the emergency button beside my bed but missed the tangle of wires. I finally managed to crush the button and what felt like hours later, a nurse rushed in. By this time, my vision was blurry, and I was all tense. She tried to get me to lay back straight but I was curled in the foetal position. The nurse's touch disappeared and instead came back with other nurses and doctors. There was rushing shadows and blurry figures. They had me pressed down on my bed and pressed a face mask to my nose and mouth, but the mechanical air wouldn't push into my collapsing lungs. Was this when I was going to die? My lungs weren't working, and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, getting slower and slower. I was dying. My eyes stopped seeing even shadows and the bright, clinical lights blocked out everything. I just kept looking into that all blinding light, as it enveloped me. The racket of people shouting and machines working diminished into an all-consuming buzz. I couldn't feel anything anymore. No pain, no burning, just relief. And I was all gone, into the enveloping light.  


  


The light shut off and I was in the darkest blackness. There was nothing anymore. Where am I? I thought in a disjointed manner. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel anything around me, nothing but all consuming darkness. I tried to call out anything but instead, the thoughts just echoed around inside my head. I was floating in the oblivion. I wondered how long I'd been here. Is this heaven? If it was, it sucked. Just floating in nothingness for eternity was a terribly lonely and empty afterlife. I would have liked to give God some advice. Not that I believed in God or anything. Maybe a higher power, since there was so much mystery in the world, there must have been something out there in the void. I found myself talking to the emptiness just to have something, some sort of stimulus. Time meant nothing to me in this void.  


There was nothing until my senses were flooded. The overload of exposure to my senses caused me to cry out in distress. I covered my eyes and when they had adjusted, I let my arm fall. I scanned my surroundings. I was stunned. There was so much open space. There were clouds drifting around me on the invisible winds. There were endless blue skies, almost like an ocean. This must have been heaven. Clouds and blue sky everywhere. I kept searching for another soul, literally, but there was no one other than me.  


"Hello, may I help you?" A voice materialised out of nowhere. I whirled around and behind me was a tall figure. My gaze travelled up the figure. They wore a toga-esk garment and their figure underneath didn't tell me anything of their gender. My examination reached their face. I gasped in astonishment. They were gorgeous. They had flowing, long white-blonde hair, transparent blue eyes and ivory pale skin. Their figure, their voice and their mannerisms were all androgynous. God. Literally God. This person was the most beautiful representation of the human form I'd ever seen.  
"Are you God?" I replied dumbly. God smiled at my embarrassing reply.  
"Yes, in a sense, I am. But not the God you Earth Humans believe in. There isn't one God assigned to each planet in each dimension. It is more like there are many Gods and I'm just one that you happened to drift to." God replied. Smiling, he gave me a hand and I realised I sat in the middle of a field of white flowers.  


I grasped his hand and he pulled me up to a standing position. My legs were unsteady, and God steadied me with a gentle touch. I smiled up in thanks and then looked around from my new position. There was an endless sea of white flowers, clouds and blue sky.  


"Am I in heaven?" I asked and God laughed.  


"No. You are in a void pocket. You are between worlds. Which to be clear, isn't heaven." God answered and I tilted my head in confusion. "You are in the place between worlds, in other words, you are in the process of being reincarnated." My eyes widened and I think I squealed. I was going to be reincarnated, like in an anime or manga. Crazy!  


"Why am I here then? Where am I going to be reincarnated?" I enquired, excited and over enthusiastic. I wanted to understand the situation to prepare for my new life.  


"You will be reincarnated into the body you desire the most. You will not know until you awaken. Not even I know." God said. I just nodded.  


"How long have I been here?" I wondered. It felt like I was in that dark void for a long time.  


"You were in the void for a second in the eyes of the universe. But for your Earth planet, it would've been nearly three decades." God said. I just stared at them.  


"What? You mean I was in nothing for nearly three decades, I almost went mad. Why was I left for so long?" I asked, genuinely upset. Pity filled God's eyes and they looked at the ground, ashamed. They took a moment to look at the gently swaying white flowers and vibrant green grass beneath their feet.  


"I'm so sorry, my child. For your pain and suffering in life and within this void, I give you a gift. Request anything in your new life and I will grant it." God said in a quiet voice.  


I felt bad. God was probably a busy being and it was okay. I thought deeply about what I wanted in my new life.  
"I want to have a healthy body. I want to be able to run, jump, fly, fight. Just be free and enjoy life under the sun." I replied and God smiled.  


They nodded and the ground dropped beneath me. I was falling through the void again, but this time, I was heading into a light. At least, I hoped I wasn't going to fall for eternity. Before I knew it, the light had enveloped me again, just like when I was dying, and blinded me so much, I couldn't figure out if I was awake or unconscious.  


Word count: 2287 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic I ever wrote because I was always to scared to try. I thought I would be stealing the original creator's work but now I've become comfortable and enjoy using another universe. I hope you enjoy and more will be coming each week.


	2. The Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn and left helpless, how is this supposed to be an improvement from her previous life?

I felt so odd. I was so warm. The warmth was like a comforting blanket that I didn't want to leave. I shuffled around in the cocoon of heat. One of my limbs bumped against a barrier. I tried to stretch my unfamiliar muscles even further but there was no room to move. I was curled in the foetal position, just like when I had died, and was surrounded on all sides.  


The comforting feeling vanished. I pushed harder and whined in distress. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I felt claustrophobic. The warmth that had once been comforting before came back with a vengeance. My chest was burning. Like an inferno, the burning heat raced along my skin, throughout my body, pumping in every vein and artery. I tried clawing at the burning, but my limbs weren't able to scratch, so I tried biting at it. But I could barely move at all.  


My thrashing movements and panicked scratching caused my limb to burst through whatever barrier was surrounding me. The barrier split and the ear deafening crack resounded in my ear and I realised I was entrapped in an egg. The gush of cool air that came flooding in was such a relief that I scrambled to get out even more. I broke completely out of the egg and the air crashed over me like a wave. I was breathing hard and now that the heat was fading, my frantic breathing and thrashing calmed. I stilled and just lay still, breathing in and out. Realising that I could breathe without any pain or trouble, it hit me, I really had been reincarnated. Into what, I couldn't guess. But considering I hatched from an egg, I hoped it was a creature with wings.  


My eyes were still closed, but I could make out shadows through my eyelids. I tried to open them, but the light was too blinding. I clamped my eyes shut again and whimpered in pain. After my last few experiences with blinding lights, I didn't feel like trying to open my eyes too quickly. Instead, I tried to move my new body. Although my eyes weren't operable, my other senses seemed to be in working order. I could hear the friction of my body and the dirt beneath me as I shuffled forward clumsily. I could feel the rough ground but there was a barrier between the earth and my limbs. I didn't have a simple layer of skin, maybe fur or feathers. I also smelt the deep, earthy scent of nature and wondered if I was in a forest. I retried my efforts of getting to my feet and this time I managed to at least hold myself up. I wobbled onto all fours, but the feeling was like that of a human on hand and knee. It felt like what a dog or cat experienced while standing up. Definitely not human then.  


In my blind state, I tried to take a step in a direction and patted a front limb ahead of me to act as a cane. This completely threw off my balance and I tumbled to the dirt with a squeak. I huffed. Being reincarnated into such a helpless form was going to be difficult. On the brightside though, I did an internal check and it felt like my body was fully functional and healthy. I was so happy. I would be able to experience physical motion in a new life. I wouldn't be trapped in a wasting away body. I would be able to experience a whole new childhood.  


As I couldn't actually take any steps, I just shuffled forward and felt foliage and soft greenery brush around me. I sniffed around me and when I came across a beautiful scent, I experimentally licked it. It was a flower, the soft texture of petals and the sweet nectar tingled on my tongue. I kept shuffling forward sniffing, licking and just trying to explore my surroundings without sight. It was true that when one sense is removed, the others overcompensate. My sense of smell had grown explosively strong along with my sense of taste. It was like I could taste and smell my surroundings. Although, there was a few instances when I bumped into a branch or log.  


I continued with this path and retried to stand. This time, I was more successful. I wobbled and took a steady step, but as soon as there was the slightest breeze, I was back on my tummy. So, I was basically helpless. But instead of moping and giving up, I instead stretched and experimented with my new body. I tested out the little muscle I had, tensing and relaxing to warm up my limbs. However, my body ached and burned after only a few minutes. So, I sat for a while and just let the breeze and elements wash over me. I could feel the warmth of the sun and a cool breeze kept me at a delightful temperature. There was the sound of gentle running water and a taste of wildlife, of strong scented flowers and tropical bark. I wonder where I am. I waited as the world around me continued. Everything was so calming.  


A branch breaking somewhere around me snapped me out of my peaceful trance. I panicked and scrabbled back in a wobbly rush. My back bumped into something firm but soft. I turned around and tried to squint at my blockade. My eyes weren't seeing very well, only blurry shapes and shadows, but what I could make out was a figure. They were a blurry blob that loomed over me and a limb stretched down to touch me. I absolutely freaked out and tried to hop run away. It was a futile effort, and I was caught in a hand, a fluffy gloved hand. I was lifted feet up above the forest floor and my head rushed. My head was spinning after the rapid ascent. I whimpered and whined, cowering into the figure's palm. There were gentle shushing sounds and a light touch on my head.  


"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. Settle down." A voice reassured me. The voice wasn't in any language I could understand as a human, it was a mixture of guttural yips and barks, but the sounds translated themselves inside my head.  


I froze at their words. Shocked at the immediate understanding. They must've taken that as a good sign as the light touch turned into a rhythmic petting. It was a warm and calming contact, and I felt my panic abate bit by bit. My vision was still blurry but at the figure's non-threatening gesture, I calmed. After all, I could do nothing but trust in this person's good intentions. The gentle petting turned into an uneasy pressure. They had clamped their other hand over my body. I realised this was to secure me as we started to sway back and forth. We walked slowly towards an unknown destination and I was just along for the ride. I scanned back and forth and saw blurry shapes of trees and plants, I guessed. While we walked, the rollercoaster of emotions that I had experienced in my short new moments of life had drained me. I was exhausted and I was cupped in a warm ball. The heat drew me into sleep, and I slept in a comforting warmth.  


I jolted awake. I looked around me and wondered where I was. I wasn't in my hospital bed or anywhere with civilisation. I was in the middle of a nest of leaves, sticks and fluff. It was enormous and I flailed around in the foliage. I struggled to make sense of why my limbs wouldn't support me and I tried shuffling out of the nest. I groaned and huffed. All my thrashing and noisy protests must've gotten the attention of whatever lived here, where this was. My vision was also off, blurry but I could make out vague shapes and colours. The figure that approached me was tall, had long arms and small hands. They wore a flowing dress of red and brown and they seemed to be wearing some sort of hat or mask that gave them a strange red headdress. I whined and shuffled back into the foliage that enveloped me completely. Gentle motions dug me out of the nest and picked me up gently. This creature must've been huge to fit me in just one hand. Where was I? I cowered on all fours into the cupped palm of the giant.  


My shaky vision cleared and I got a good look at what was holding me. I blinked. Although not entirely clear, I was sure I was seeing things. Absurdly, I was looking up into the furry face of a fox with giant, oversized ears with red tuffs of fur sprouting from them. A bipedal fox with red eyes and nose. I was struck by lightning and I almost fell out the creature's hand. It was a Delphox. The 'fox Pokemon' from the Japanese fantasy anime in which creatures known as Pocket Monsters or Pokemon, for short, lived and thrived. Humans were able to capture these Pokemon and used them for a multitude of purposes, from fighting to manual jobs. This was definitely a Delphox from the Anime series I remembered watching on Netflix. I was struck by lightning again as the recent events came flooding back to my conscious mind.  


I had been reincarnated. That God had told me so. And he said that I would be reincarnated into a creature that I wished for, not even God had known. Sure, I loved anime and the Pokemon series but to think I had been reincarnated into a world created by Humans. Getting over my shock, I studied Delphox more. She was much bigger than me in this new body. What I had thought was a mask or headdress through my blurry vision was actually her real features. The red and brown gown was actually the natural flow and layers of her fur. Up so close, actually in front of me, rather than just in 2D on a screen, I could see the details of her fur. The wind blew and I watched each strand of hair flutter and fall to lie into a gown of fur. It was all so surreal. I think my staring and unnatural stillness must've worried her because Delphox gave me a gentle stroke on my back.  


"Are you okay, little one? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."  


The gentle reassurance confirmed her female nature and the gentle touch felt comforting. I couldn't take my eyes off her and, strangely, I felt a warm and calming feeling spread through my limbs. I blinked and a strange light purr rumbled from my throat. I wasn't human then. Remembering my first sensations from my hatching, I had theorised, but these inhuman noises confirmed it.  


"You are safe with me. You are so small and so cute." Delphox kept petting me and her touch was warm. I instinctively snuggled into her palm. It was so strange, like my body had its own instincts, I felt I could trust her explicitly.  


"Can you see me now? When I found you, you were all disorientated, weren't you?" She spoke to me but in a up ticked voice, like a mother does to a baby.  


I yipped and staggered to my paws to lean into her touch. Her expression melted even more. My legs gave out under me once again and I just curled up in the soft palm.  


She moved toward an unknown direction and kept crooning and muttering softly. I just yipped and purred at the attention. In the back of my 15 year old human mind I remembered that newly hatched creatures usually imprinted on the creature they open their eyes to first, even in the anime. I theorised that in this new, instinctive form that it had imprinted on Delphox and therefore, saw her as a comforting presence. She stopped and I looked around. We were in a den. One big enough for Delphox to stand upright, which must've been at least 5 feet if I remembered correctly. The den was dug into the ground underneath the roots of an ancient tree. The roots created a lattice overhead and leaves and foliage made a temporary ceiling. The den was empty accept for the nest of fluff and leaves in the corner. We had gone round the curve of the tree and out into the sun.. The breeze was cool. I hummed in pleasure. I looked out from my new vantage point a few feet up. We were in a forest. A canopy of green leaves stretched overhead, and the branches were full of colourful creatures. Every one of them Pokemon from the Anime. Aipom, Ambipom and other primate Pokemon leaped from branch to branch. Beedrill, Cutiefly and other flying bug Pokemon buzzed through the forest. In the blue, breezy skies, bird Pokemon like Wingull and Pidgey soared above. From the Wingull and other flying and water type birds, we must've been close to the ocean.  


It was beautiful. It was like an idyllic scene. Full of wildlife and flourishing greenery. Nothing like I had seen anywhere on earth accept in over edited photos. Delphox let me take everything in before the breeze took a cool edge and the sun seemed to dim. As the fall of night crawled in, Delphox went back into the depths of the den. In the darkness of the cave, she lit her branch that had been tucked into her fur. She stabilized the branch in a crook between two entwining roots and it lit the den.  


She settled herself into the bedding in the corner and then placed me in her lap. I was practically immersed in an ocean of fur and I flailed around. She gave me a hand and I settled on her crossed knee. She placed a small, pink fuzzy berry to my lips. It was nearly the size of my head as it blocked out my entire vision. I gave it a tentative lick. It was sweet and juicy. Nothing like the often sour, bitter or hard fruit that the hospital provided for vitamins and minerals. I eagerly dove in and took a big chunk from the berry. My mouth was tiny. Berry juice splattered all over my face and some even got into my eyes. I spluttered and tried not to breathe any of it in through my nose.  


"Now, now. What are you doing there, Little one?" Delphox reprimanded me as she wiped the worse of the juice off with her fingers. I licked her juice covered fingers in thanks and she smiled a strange toothy smile, her fangs poking out the side of her lips.  


By now, I was seeing things perfectly and my senses were far stronger in this new form. Delphox smelt like warm fire and smoking wood, probably attributed to her fire typing. After finishing that giant berry, I was stuffed, and my belly felt like it was bulging. I hadn't been able to get a good look at myself accept for my legs and my tummy. My body was covered in downy white fur. The fur lay strangely around my limbs, like bubbly cushions or bubble wrap, while my tummy had a pinkish tint of skin underneath the white fur. From what I could see, it looked like I was a puppy. I knew from the anime that all Pokemon hatched from eggs, but I couldn't recall any spongy white Pokemon. I began to think. Maybe I was a pre-evolved form of some sort, possibly of Absol, which would be incredible. I loved Absol. It was an awesome Pokemon that gained wings in its mega-evolved form.  


"Come now, Little one, time to sleep." While I had been thinking, Delphox had rearranged herself into a laying down, curled position with me, a tiny blob of white, in the middle.  


Hmm, looked like 'Little one' was going to be my name for the foreseeable future. Today had been one crazy day and I was exhausted all over again. I closed my eyes and the last thought I had was that God had kept his promise. I was finally in a healthy body with a whole new world to discover.  


Word count: 2730 words


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly reborn and finding her new body, our little Pokemon is having more trouble than she thought.

It had been a couple days since my reincarnation and getting used to my new body was strange. But surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. My previous body's inability to move worked to my advantage. I had no preconceptions of how my body should move, since it had never worked properly in the beginning, so learning everything from scratch was as natural as a baby learning to walk. Well, walking for me was still a little wobbly, but after the first night, I made good progress. I could totter around the semi-underground den and chase my tail. I was having fun experiencing a new childhood and just being a fool.  


"Careful, Little Cloud. Don't run too fast otherwise you'll trip again." Delphox warned, mothering me as I jumped and bounced after a rolling fruit stone.  


Although I couldn't talk to her yet, I could make small noises and purr. I yipped in reply and she smiled. Delphox's pet name for me was very accurate, I had fur like fluffy clouds and had a long tail that trailed behind me like a peacock’s feathers. I often found myself pouncing on it, in an instinctive, playful manner.  


Today, it was early in the morning and the sun was low in the sky. The light shone through the forest and right into the Den. Delphox tided the nest, re-arranging the bedding in the corner and checking the food stores deep in a cool hole. Over the days, Delphox had played and fed me, mothering me like I was her own. In this new life, I finally had everything I had wished for in my previous. I had a healthy body, had an actual childhood and a mother who loved me.  


Delphox picked me up while I was on my back playing with my tail.  


"Come on Little Cloud, we're going on an adventure today." My mother figure settled me in one palm and held a big berry for me to snack on.  


This was a first. I hadn't been out of the nest since she'd found me. We'd definitely never been on an adventure, but I was excited. I wondered where we were going and if it was to meet some new Pokemon. As we exited the den and the trees surrounded us, I just thought how surreal everything was. The Pokemon in this world were so alive and real that it was hard to believe that they originally came from an anime.  


  


We walked through the trees and the weather was always pleasant. I was annoyed I couldn't ask Delphox anything about where we were going or who we were meeting but soon enough we exited the trees. A clearing opened up before us and there were dipping hills, a meandering river along the curve of the clearing and a sea of flowers. But by far the most eye catching landmark was the giant oak that towered 20 stories into the sky. It created a dome of shade and many Pokemon gathered beneath its protection. Delphox walked towards a gathering of final evolution Pokemon and I was giddy and nervous at meeting new faces. It was funny to see the Pokemon talking like parents would at a social event, especially since we were in the middle of a tropical island in a fantasy world. A Pokemon called out a greeting to Delphox and she covered me with her other paw in an attempt to hide me. I heard Delphox reply.  


"Hey Del, where've you been? It's been days and we were getting worried?" A male voice asked.  


"I'm sorry. Yes, I was busy with something but I'm here now." Delphox answered. "I've come to introduce you to someone."  


My protector uncovered me, and I stood up and shook out my fur, nearly falling off Delphox's palm. I looked around inspecting the silent crowd. There were a dozen final evolution Pokemon; a Toucannon, Noctowl, Excadrill, Leavanny, Dragonite, Simipour, Bewear, Vileplume, Venasaur, Empleon and Oranguru. There were shocked, frowning, or contemplative expressions all around and I shuffled worriedly. This wasn't what I was expecting when Delphox introduced me to her friends. Bewear was the first to move in the silence and stepped closer to me.  


"Is this who we think it is?" He, his voice was deep and gravelly, asked quietly.  


"Yes, I found her at the spot" Delphox explained.  


This knocked the Pokemon out of their shock and they all suddenly gathered around me to get a better look. I tried to scramble back and fell off Delphox's palm. She panicked to catch me. I landed hard in her other paw and Delphox shouted for people? Pokemon? to move back.  


"This is truly her. She is so cute, like a little cloud." Leavanny commented. Others muttered things I couldn't understand, but I did understand that I was something very interesting.  


"Yes, I call her Little Cloud." Delphox agreed and gently stroked down my spine to calm me. Her warm finger melted the tension in my body and I just warily watched the dozen Pokemon. There was chattering and discussions until Noctowl called for silence.  


"We shall discuss this. To the meeting hall." He announced in a cultured, intelligent voice. Pokemon filed around the tree and disappeared. I stared, eyes wide, and Delphox gently touched me to gain my attention.  


"Little Cloud, I’ll be away for a moment, you can stay in the field and venture around but don't go too far, okay?" Delphox told me sternly and I nodded, understanding that she had to have adult discussions.  


My fox mother set me down and looked down at me worriedly. I waved a paw and she slowly walked to the strange entrance in the tree. She looked back one last time and then disappeared. Now my one and only ally in this new world was not here, I looked around nervously. There were lots of Pokemon around not too far off in the flower fields, Bounsweet, Comfeys, Ribombees and Pikipeks flew amongst the blooms. I trotted to the enticing scene. Predictably, I tripped and rolled into the flowers, laughing and grinning like a fool. My strange behaviour drew the attention of the other Pokemon and some of them gathered around me and dropped blooms like rain. It was all so beautiful and welcoming that my apprehension at being left alone melted away.  


I trotted after the fairy, flying Pokemon and we playfully chased each other. We had games of tag and rolled in the flowers. After our intensive games, all my new friends snuggled around me and we dozed in the sun in the field of swaying flowers. While playing, I realised that I was very small, even smaller than the Cutieflys. I still didn't know what kind of Pokemon I was, but it was probable that I was a new type, which was exciting.  


I was brought out of my doze by poking. I popped my eyes open and saw a looming shadow. I hopped to my feet unsteadily and only came up to the creatures shoulders. It was a Rockruff and a Growlithe who sniffed at me curiously. When I stood up, they moved back, and we stared at each other puzzled. Then, Rockruff hopped up and bounded circles around me. He crouched down in the universal canine 'let's play' position. Growlithe started to chase Rockruff and growled at each other. I decided to get in on the action and I ran after them. My little legs couldn't keep up with their speed and when I tripped, both puppy Pokemon stopped. They trotted over and sniffed me. Nudging me back to my feet, they rocketed off again but paused periodically to let me catch up.  


It was fun to play with other Pokemon my age and even though we couldn't talk like the evolved Pokemon could, our instincts communicated better than words. Rockruff and Growlithe had much more energy than I did, so when I decided to tap out, they just ran circles around me. I giggled when Growlithe took a flying leap and crashed full force into Rockruff. They went sprawling into the grass and Growlithe pinned the other Pokemon with his body weight. The rock type Pokemon tried nibbling at Growlithe's legs but he just nipped at Rockruff's neck in return. This back and forth continued until Growlithe let his weight fall completely onto Rockruff and the poor Pokemon underneath was squished. Growlithe rolled off and they padded to me. We all curled up together to doze in the sun and the flowers' pollen became a soothing perfume.  


  


I slept a lot in this new body, but I wasn't surprised. I was a newly hatched baby and sleeping facilitated a lot of my growth. I felt a gentle pressure and instinctively knew that warmth. I blinked up sleepily and smiled at Delphox. She was crouched beside me and, seeing me coherent, she picked me up.  


"I told you to stay close, Little Cloud, and yet I find you all the way over here, sleeping." She softly reprimanded. She tried to sound stern but we both knew there was no real heat behind her words.  


I yawned and realised the sun was setting already. I must've dozed longer and deeper than I thought. I noticed, with Delphox's height and long legs, we were already quite a distance from the clearing and on our way back home. I hadn't said goodbye to my new friends. I hoped I would be able to play with them again soon. It had been nice to let my new instincts rule me and play like any pup should.  


I wanted to ask Delphox all about her meeting. It must've been quite a heated discussion since it had lasted nearly the whole day, but I still couldn't communicate. It was frustrating. However, I figured adult things like their group meeting didn't concern me. It was time I didn't have to concern myself with advanced matters. I had done enough of that in my previous life when every day there were meetings and consultations with doctors and nurses concerning my health and future treatments.  


I let myself curl up in Delphox's palms and watched the forest around us as the sun set. We reached the Den and Delphox ducked beneath the lattice of roots. She grabbed a few fruits from the 'pantry' and we sat in the nest. She fed me as usual and I gobbled as much delicious fruit as I could fit in my diminutive belly. I gave a little burp and Delphox smiled tiredly at me and patted my round belly.  


Whatever they had discussed must've exhausted Delphox because as soon as she curled up around me, her breaths evened out. I had always fallen asleep before Delphox. Watching her sleep was odd but she was truly magnificent. Her fur was lustrous and the warmth she radiated was like being by a burning wood fire. I truly loved Delphox like a mother and was so blessed to have her as a guardian. I soon followed her into sleep after my own energetic, adventurous day. Meeting new Pokemon, playing with other pups and exploring my new home. Everything had been amazing, and I couldn't wait for my next adventure.  


Word count: 1877

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and weekly updates every Sunday. Please kudo and comment if you can, any support helps motivate me.


	4. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little cloud is learning more about the world and even more about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was late, I find it hard to use this platform. I hope you enjoy, thank you.

Going to the Clearing and Great Tree became a daily occurrence. We went nearly every day after that first outing and I steadily became acquainted with the dozen Pokemon who were close to Delphox as well as with Growlithe and Rockruff. Playing with the two pups developed my co-ordination skills and my stamina. The puppy Pokemon were overly energetic and continuously chased each other and me around and around until we were all exhausted. Sometimes Delphox watched us and sometimes she actively participated, pretending to chase us or running away from us. It was funny to watch as she fake jogged away in fear of Pokemon less than a 10th her size. The worse we could do was nip at her heals.  


My growth was progressing in leaps and bounds, literally. I could now leap, run and jump. I had adjusted to my new muscles well and was now working on trying to speak. I didn't know for sure, but I had a hunch that Rockruff and Growlithe were able to speak to Delphox, if not in sentences, at least with simple words. So, I pushed myself to talk. I practised vocal manipulation and alphabet pronunciations in secret when I wasn't with Delphox, the Grown Up Pokemon and the Pups. As hard as I tried, I didn't seem to be making any progress. It wasn't like learning a language because we were Pokemon. Each Pokemon species had different vocalisations but somehow, these sounds were translated in our minds. I just kept practising and hoped to communicate with Delphox soon.  


Today, we had gotten up late in the morning, judging from the angle of the sun, and we went to the Clearing. It looked like the Grown Up Pokemon had an urgent meeting because as soon as we got there, Delphox parked me at the base of the tree and rushed into the hidden entrance. I still had no idea how that worked but I was left to my own devices. I wondered off to find my friends. We usually met up in the field of flowers and I trotted off in that direction. I got to the usual meeting place on the edge of the flower field, but nobody was there except for the absent minding flying Ribombees and Cutieflys. I waited for a good half an hour, curled up in a half doze under the sun, before I got tired and decided to do a little of my own exploration. I knew that I was supposed to stay close to the Great Tree, but I was confident I had the time to explore and come back before Delphox returned.  


I cautiously scanned my surroundings just in case Delphox was coming this way. It was all clear, just as I had expected, and I dashed off on confident legs into a part of the forest I had never been before. As I travelled, I continued to practise talking.  


"Ah ah ah, beh beh beh, keh keh keh." I had no idea what my thoughts sounded like to others, I just hoped I was making progress.  


The temperature was always warm and humid, and the skies were mostly blue, giving this place a tropical feel. Even though I was surrounded by trees, it still felt like I was on some lush island paradise. The winds picked up in the direction I was walking, and I liked how it ruffled through my fur. It cooled me down and I looked over head to see Pikipek and its evolutionary line flying in the trees, Grubbit to be digging amongst the roots of trees and Oranguru and Passimian swinging from branch to branch. It sounded silly but I just realised how many Alolan Pokemon surrounded me. The majority of all the Pokemon I had met had been from the Alolan Region in the Anime: Beware, Toucannon, Rockruff and Cutifly were just a few. I must've been reincarnated on one of the Alolan Regions. What puzzled me though was that there had never been a clearing with such a giant tree, a field of wildflowers and the river depicted in the anime. I had watched and researched the anime extensively. I had even watched youtube videos of people playing the Nintendo game but had never played it myself in my previous life. It was interesting that things could be nearly identical but also alien at the same time. It was very thought inducing, so much so that I must've wondered absent mindedly off a frigging cliff!  


I felt the sensation of my front paws free falling and tried to dig my back paws into the dirt. But gravity proved too strong against my futile attempts and I toppled off the edge of the sharp drop. I squealed a high pitched sound as I plummeted to the rocky crashing waves below. I had a very inappropriate thought that I was on an island when I saw the ocean but came back when I realised I was about to die.  


The air battered at my small body and I cried. I was going to die so soon after just experiencing childhood, running, jumping and making friends. I was balling my eyes and crying piteously when I was yanked sharply up. It was like I was caught by a parachute and it almost completely halted my downward trajectory. I swivelled my head left and right and glimpsed feathers. I HAD WINGS! I had no idea where they popped out from, but they were carrying me instinctively and gliding me on wind currents. They angled themselves accordingly and I rose up, up, up into the sky. I saw what I had dropped off of and realised no wonder I had fallen from such a height. Aside from my absent minded exploration, the trees grew right to the edge of the cliff, disguising it as a usual incline with a descent on the other side, instead there was a plummeting, sheer end.  


The winds picked up and I travelled higher. From this new vantage point I could see the whole landmass, covered in forestry and surrounded by blue waters. Definitely an island. But what was eye opening was that in the not-so-far-off distance I could see other islands. Far more than just four, maybe even a dozen. It confirmed I wasn't in the Alolan Region then, unless in this reality it had broken up into multiple, smaller islands. While I pondered on this, I came back to the fact that I was hundreds of feet in the air and getting further and further from where I was supposed to be. I panicked because I didn't know how to pilot these things. This conscious effort to direct myself switched off my instinctive autopilot and I started falling like a meteor. I screeched again and actively put effort into moving my new limbs. But they were so foreign, and the muscles were unfamiliar that I couldn't manoeuvre them well. I ended up clumsily half gliding half crashing into the trees and rolling into the clearing.  


I was all sorts of dizzy and disoriented when I heard shouting. I saw blurry figures rushing towards me and just knew I was in deep trouble. I was right. Delphox arrived, flustered and with a worried expression. She quickly inspected me all over and only finding a few scratches, she clasped me to her chest, breathing hard. I felt her relax and catch her breath. But once she had calmed down, she immediately glared down at me.  


"Little Cloud, what do you think you were doing? I was so worried about you. You disappeared and then I find you falling out of the sky!" Delphox reprimanded, her fear and anger leaking into her words.  


I bent my head, ashamed and guilty. I repeatedly apologised to her in my head and even tried saying it a couple of times. As she was lecturing me, Delphox froze. She stared down at me even harder and then said something peculiar.  


"Little Cloud. Did you just apologise." The worried fox said very slowly. I blinked and then realised she must've heard me. My eyes were hurting with how wide they were. I hopped up and repeatedly spouted confirmations.  


Delphox immediately replied. It seemed like all I was communicating were single words, but it was communication. I was able to talk to Delphox. I hopped and wriggled against her chest and she hugged me tight. Our celebration was short lived because a voice brought us back to the present.  


"What exactly just happened?" Huffed Noctowl, glaring at us. All the other Grown Up Pokemon must've rushed over with Delphox.  


"Little Cloud just spoke her first words." Delphox replied gleefully, as though she had forgotten the whole incident of me crashing from the sky.  


"That's wonderful. Now she can speak, Little Cloud can explain for herself what happened." Noctowl said seriously, with absolutely no joy in his voice. Great, I may have been out of the woods with my fox mother, but I was deep in a ditch with this owl.  


"Eh.....I flies?" I tried to pronounce, and it came out like a question. I could now hear my own voice and it sounded like a toddler's stuttered speech.  


To emphasise my point, I turned in Delphox's grip and flapped my wings weakly. Everyone looked at my giant wings for a minute and then Noctowl sighed. He looked between Toucannon and Dragonite.  


"We're gonna to have to teach her how to fly, ain't we?" Grunted Dragonite, scratching the back of his head. "Arg, fine but this ain't gonna be like the last one." He emphasised.  


I would be getting flying lessons from Dragonite, Toucannon and Noctowl? I was so ready, and I tried flapping my wings again to show my enthusiasm. Today had been a big day. I said my first words, found out I had wings and was now going to learn to fly. It seemed like I wasn't the only one overwhelmed by today because instead of starting the flying lessons, everyone started returning home.  


"Come on Little Cloud, not today. It has already been far too exciting for one day." Delphox said tiredly. We made our way back home and like usual, we settled in to sleep, curled around each other.  


The next day, we woke early again and met up with the flying, Grown Up Pokemon. It was obvious that today, we were going to start our flying lessons. We gathered under a nearby tree that was about 20 feet tall. Delphox held me up while my teachers explained the basics of flying.  


"When it comes to flying, much of it is instinctive. But for the moment, we need to build up your muscles. Your flapping is weak because you have never used them." Toucannon explained. She, her voice was soft and informative, spread her wings and showed me the basic flapping motion.  


"It's gonna be different for you cause you stand on all fours and your wings are on your back. Toucannon's and Noctowl's wings are just limbs like Delphox's arms. For me, even though I have 6 limbs, I stand upright, and it makes it easier to balance out my weight when flying." Dragonite explained. Spreading his own wings, Toucannon and Dragonite compared their wing structures.  


From their explanation, I realised the complications with my body structure. The only 6 limbed flying Pokemon that stood on all fours I could think of was Salamence. However, the dragon pokemon was its final evolutionary form and had the experience to fly competently. I, on the other hand, was a newborn, tiny Pokemon.  


"To begin with, we are going to exercise your muscles by using gravity." Noctowl said and Delphox lifted me up to the nearest branches of the tree beside us. She stepped back with a worried expression. "It will be perfectly safe. We are all here to catch her if she falls." The owl Pokemon reassured.  


"Now, open your wings and jump off the branch." For a moment I just stared at Toucannon like she was crazy. "Your wings will hold and let you float to the ground like a leaf." She explained.  


Ohhh, she wanted me to parachute to the ground. I shook my shoulders loose and felt for the extra limbs on my back. They were connected to my shoulder joints and when I focused, I heard the woosh of air. I flapped out my wings. They trembled. I could barely hold them out from my body. While I could maintain the position, I hopped off the branch and let the air catch under my curving wings. The pressure from the collected air under my wings made my muscles and shoulder joints ache but when I landed a few feet later, I felt a glow of pride in my chest. We repeated this exercise. I fell from about 6 feet, which felt like double the height, and I could feel an ache building. After the 8th jump, I couldn't move my wings anymore and we decided to take a break.  


"That was very good. You have a lot of control over your movements for one so small." Noctowl praised. Delphox held me and fed me fruit from the surrounding forest. I tried to contribute to the conversation.  


"I...fl..flies...well?" I said, stuttering.  


Delphox smiled. "You were amazing."  


Now that we were rested, we started the next stage of my flight curriculum. This time, I was going to actively strengthen my wings by flapping. We stood on a plain of grass and Toucannon flapped her wings slowly. The wind created by her wings almost blew me away. I evened my stance and pushed my wings. I felt the muscles contract and expand, and my feet lifted a few inches off the ground. Before I could get anywhere though, my wings collapsed in aching pain.  


"That was very good. We now know you can take off by wing alone. You will not have to use a runway." Commented Toucannon. I understood what she meant, because I was so small, I could take off by flapping my wings instead of using the wind to lift me up, like an albatross. This would make travelling easier.  


The day continued in this fashion and by the end of the day, I had managed to fly about 4 feet off the ground. I built up enough muscle in my wings that I could glide on the winds. But my wings were still too weak to resist the winds and change their angle. This angling enabled avions to soar higher, dip lower to the ground and even flip mid-air. After watching Dragonite show off his flying acrobatics, I vowed I would surpass him.  


The sun was setting and like the day before, everyone was exhausted. We all silently said farewell and retreated to our homes. I was slumped in Delphox's arms and she was yawning as we trotted back to the Den. Although Delphox hadn't done any flying herself, she'd been so on edge and frantically trying to catch me if it looked like I would plummet out of the sky, she had exhausted herself as well. We didn't even bother with supper and she collapsed into our bed of leaves. I lay on her fluffy chest and we were both asleep in moments.  


Word count: 2549

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support by commenting and kudos, every little helps to motivate me.


End file.
